Slow Love
by Tecupi
Summary: Edward un arquitecto en la Gran Manzana es el encargado de recibir a Isabella Swan, la nueva adquisición de la empresa. En el tiempo que pasan juntos se van haciendo amigos, ¿Podrá el espíritu navideño convertirlos en algo más


**Hace unos años me presenté a un contest con este OS.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi invención.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Este One-Shot participa en el reto de Diciembre de Mi adicción a los fics (Twiligth)**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

Nueva York, la Gran Manzana, la ciudad que me cobijó toda mi vida, despertaba al nuevo día. Tenía treinta años y hacía apenas tres me había marchado de casa de mis padres. Vivía en un apartamento de tres dormitorios y dos baños con vista al Central Park.

A pesar de mi independencia, mi madre pasaba todos los días para traerme la comida, pues era un desastre en las dotes culinarias, y si no fuera por ella, estaría en los huesos o enriqueciendo a los restaurantes de la zona.

Era un hombre soltero, trabajaba como arquitecto en una multinacional con oficinas por todo el mundo y hoy debía recibir la nueva adquisición de la empresa. Me levanté para tomar una ducha. Tenía el tiempo justo para tomarme un café y un donut en el Starbucks de la esquina antes de ir a la oficina.

Saludé a Jared, el portero del edificio donde se encontraba la constructora. El ascensor subió, repleto del resto de los empleados del edificio. Tanya, la secretaria de dirección, me hizo ojitos. Era una chica guapa, pero no de mi estilo. Me recordaba mucho a mi exnovia de la universidad y pasaba de chicas como ellas.

—Buenos días, Leah —saludé a mi secretaria cuando llegué a mi despacho, el cual compartiría con la nueva adquisición. La semana pasada instalaron su escritorio, aunque sería algo provisional.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —respondió—. El señor Biers lo está esperando en su despacho

Dejé mi maletín en mi escritorio y salí disparado hacia el despacho de mi jefe, no quería hacerlo enfadar. Riley Biers, un hombre de cincuenta años, casado con cuatro hijos y una aventura con su secretaria, pero eso no era de mi incumbencia.

—Adelante. —Oí cuando toqué a la puerta de su despacho, ya que no estaba su secretaria.

—Buenos días, Riley —expresé al entrar.

—Pasa, Edward. Te estaba esperando.

Su oficina era muy austera; una gran estantería, un escritorio con su sillón de jefazo y un pequeño saloncito compuesto por una mesa de café, un sofá y dos sillones, era la única decoración.

—Edward, hijo, esta es Isabella Swan.

Una chica menuda de cabello castaño, se levantó de uno de los sillones. No me había percatado de su presencia cuando entré. Isabella se acercó a mí, vestida con un traje elegante.

—Encantado —dije al estrechar su mano.

—Lo mismo digo. Es un placer trabajar con un arquitecto tan reconocido como tú.

—No tengo tanto mérito como me hacen parecer —respondí. Me agradaba esta chica.

—Bueno, chicos, tengo una reunión importante a la que asistir y necesito que le muestres a Isabella cómo funciona la empresa.

—De acuerdo, le enseñaré todo.

El día pasó de lo más tranquilo. Después de comer, Riley nos llamó de nuevo a su despacho para asignarnos un proyecto. Lo que restó de la tarde, cambiamos impresiones y nos pusimos a trabajar. Era fácil trabajar con ella.

—Isabella, ¿eres de aquí? —pregunté después de terminar con el horario mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas.

—No, soy de San Francisco —respondió—, y por favor, llámame Bella.

—¿Y cómo es que cruzaste todo el país? —Curioso por naturaleza.

—Vine a New York por mi hermana. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre estaba preocupada por ella, y como soy la hermana mayor, me pidió que viniera.

—¿Y cómo es que está aquí?

—Conoció a un hombre por internet, y aprovechando que la habían aceptado en Columbia, pues vino hasta aquí. Mi madre quería que estuviese cerca y la protegiera.

—Te entiendo. Yo también tengo un hermano menor al que me ha tocado vigilar. Por suerte él sigue viviendo en casa de mis padres. Está en su último año universitario.

—Mi hermana ha empezado su tercer año de leyes.

—¡Que casualidad! Mi hermano también está estudiando leyes en Columbia.

Nos separamos en la puerta del edificio, situado cerca de Times Square. Ella debía tomar la línea 3 del metro y yo la B. El día no había sido tan malo como yo pensaba que sería. Bella era una profesional, a pesar de su juventud, y además una chica divertida.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hacía un mes desde que Bella empezó a trabajar con nosotros y desde entonces, nos habíamos conocido mejor. Nos llevamos el trabajo a casa, así que estábamos en su piso. Su departamento era una caja de zapatos situado en la última calle de Manhattan limitando con el Bronx, con dos dormitorios y un baño.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? Esto es muy pequeño. —En el salón apenas entraban dos sofás, una mesa con cuatro sillas, y un pequeño mueble donde estaba la televisión.

—Para mí sola me sobra. Además, estoy de alquiler. Es una zona tranquila y de una renta muy baja. Me lo puedo permitir.

—Para mí es muy pequeño. Mi apartamento es mucho más grande.

—¿Vives con alguien?

—Vivo solo. Tenía una tortuga, pero murió el año pasado

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Era bastante mayor. Me la regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí los cuatro años. En verano pasábamos los días en casa de los abuelos Cullen mientras mis padres trabajaban. Una tarde, viendo dibujos, me encontré con la serie "Las Tortugas Ninja". Me empeciné que quería una tortuga como mascota y mis padres solo para que dejara la insistencia, me la regalaron.

—¿Tenía nombre?

—Por supuesto, la llamé Raphael. Era mi favorita en la serie.

—Espero no te importe que haya invitado a mi hermana. Ella traerá la cena.

—Para nada, es tu casa. Puedes invitar a quien quieras.

—Bien. Es que también traerá a su novio.

—¿No le parecerá raro encontrarme aquí? —No me importaba que la hermana de Bella se hiciera ideas erróneas, pero se suponía que venía a presentarle a su novio

—No.

—¿Tienes más hermanos además de Rosalie?

—No, mi madre se ligó después de nacer mi hermana. No quería tener más descuidos.

—¿Tu madre no las quería? —Debía ser muy triste saber que tu madre no te quería.

—Si. Por eso para ella fuimos descuidos. Renée se casó con Charlie, mi padre, cuando supo que yo venía en camino. Cuando cumplí dos años, se separaron y nos fuimos a Arizona. Allí conoció a Phil, con el que mantenía una relación, cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Otro descuido trajo a Rose al mundo, así que en ese momento dijo que no quería más.

—Pensé que Rosalie y tú compartíais padre y madre.

—No, solo compartimos madre. Y, ¿tú tienes más hermanos?

—A parte de mi hermano pequeño, que fue el descuido de mis padres, tenemos una hermana mayor. Es dos años mayor que yo, y está casada con Jasper.

—¿El Jasper Withlock de contabilidad?

—El mismo. Se conocieron en la cena de navidad de hace tres años.

—Pero, tu hermana no trabaja con nosotros. ¿O sí?

—No. Alice acudió como mi acompañante. Ella fue la encargada de organizar el evento, y el jefe que, es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, le pidió que asistiera como mi acompañante.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación. Hasta ahora no habíamos intimado más en nuestras conversaciones, solo hablábamos de nosotros, pero no de nuestras familias. Bella acudió a abrir la puerta.

—¿Emmett? —interrogué al ver entrar a mi hermano en la pequeña sala.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntaron ambos. Si bien llevaban tiempo saliendo, apenas conocía a Rose. Hace seis meses fue la primera vez que la trajo para la cena de navidad.

—¿Se conocen? —Bella nos miraba extrañada.

—Es mi hermano —respondió Emmett.

—¿Entonces este es el tipo por el que tu hermana dejó su hogar? —dije, riéndome.

Mira qué casualidad que esté trabajando con la cuñada de mi hermano. Y sin saberlo hasta ahora. Rose no era muy dada a hablarnos de su familia. Lo había hecho muy por encima, sin dar detalles.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —murmuró nuestra anfitriona.

—Bueno, es hora de cenar, me muero de hambre —dijo mi hermano, que como siempre, no perdonaba ninguna de las comidas.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos. Contamos anécdotas de nuestra niñez pues los ocho años que nos separaban a Emmett y a mí, daban para mucho. Jugamos juegos de mesa y menos mal que era viernes por la noche. Llegué a casa algo burbujeante debido al vino de la cena, pero no me quejaba. Había sido una de las mejores noches desde que salí de la universidad.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pasar tiempo con Bella era una delicia, descubrir cada uno de sus lados, hacía que me enamorara un poco más de ella. Nos conocimos en junio y ya estábamos a finales de noviembre. Salíamos con Emmett y Rosalie. Desde que estaba con ella, los fines de semana dejaron de ser en casa con pizza y cerveza, a unos de salir a cenar, de copas o al cine.

—¿Has pensado mudarte más cerca del trabajo? —le dije. Estaba asfixiándome en este cuchitril al que ella llamaba casa—. Ya has vendido tu departamento de San Francisco.

—¿Y dónde viviré? Si es verdad que tuve una buena oferta por el piso, pero no quiero invertir todo el dinero.

—En el edificio donde vivo, venderán uno justo al lado del mío.

—¿Quieres que seamos vecinos? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no? Estarías más cerca del trabajo, además de tu hermana.

—Eso me gustaría, pero debe ser caro, considerando la zona de la ciudad donde vives.

—No he preguntado el precio, pero si quieres echar un vistazo, siempre puedes lanzar una oferta que te acomode. Ha estado vacío bastante tiempo y el propietario lo acaba de poner en venta.

—No sé. —Parecía reacia a aceptar, pero nada me gustaría más que viviera más cerca de mí.

Cinco días después, visitamos el piso. Era parecido al mío, pero un poco más pequeño. No tenía vista al Central Park, pero se ajustaba a su presupuesto ya que el propietario tenía prisa por venderlo.

Se hizo efectiva la venta tres días después de la visita. Ayer vimos cómo encendían el árbol de Rockefeller Plaza. Nos habíamos quedado trabajando un poco más tarde de la hora de salida, ultimando detalles del proyecto que teníamos entre manos, así que cuando salimos, pillamos de lleno el encendido del árbol. Bella disfrutó como una niña.

Le prometí ir a patinar antes de que se acabara el año, pero hasta ahora no habíamos podido ir. Estaba ayudándole con la decoración. Dejamos nuestros fines de semana de cena y copas o cine, por visitas al centro comercial para comprar muebles, y un fin de semana de brocha y pintura. Emmett y Rose le dijeron que le ayudarían en la mudanza, ya que ahora estaban centrados en sus exámenes de fin de semestre.

Había terminado con la pintura. Me ofrecí a hacerlo mientras Bella se dedicaba a empaquetar sus cosas, sino, no llegaría a tiempo. Hoy le traían los muebles. Quedaba una semana para navidad, así que debíamos apresurarnos para que la mudanza estuviese cuanto antes. Por suerte nuestros hermanos colaborarían con el traslado de los enseres de Bella, lo que aliviaría la carga.

Estábamos a escasas horas que se terminase el año y todo el mundo andaba como loco con las últimas compras. Mi querida amiga se había pasado ese último mes entre cajas de mudanza. Al menos pudimos patinar como le prometí. Tuve que enseñarle pues nunca había patinado, pero nos lo pasamos bien.

—Esas son las últimas cajas —me dijo cuando tomé dos paquetes.

—¿Qué llevas en estas cajas? —pregunté. Las dos pesaban un montón.

—Libros —habló risueña y mi mundo se tambaleó al ver su sonrisa.

— **Ignoraba que las palabras pudieran pesar tanto.**

—Gracias por ayudarme. Si no fuera por ti, aun estaría subiendo las cajas.

—Lo que no entiendo Bella, es porqué lo estás haciendo a fin de año.

—Tenía ganas de mudarme a mi apartamento. El contrato de alquiler terminaba hoy y mañana tenía que estar el piso libre para el nuevo inquilino.

—¿Qué prisa tiene el inquilino nuevo? —pregunté apresurado. Mis brazos dolían.

—El inquilino ninguna. Es el propietario, que no se quería quedar sin recibir un mes de alquiler. Si me hubieras dejado ayudarte con la pintura, hubiésemos terminado antes. Aunque yo hubiera seguido viviendo en mi caja de zapatos. —Reí. Intenté que no se me escapara, pero no tuve éxito—. Y hubiera traído poco a poco mis cosas.

—Eso es verdad, pero el tiempo no ayudaba con el secado, así que no te quejes. —Me sacó la lengua—. Mata a tu hermana por desaparecer cuando más lo necesitabas

Conseguí llegar a duras penas desde el ascensor a la sala, donde solté las cajas con cuidado. Se suponía que nuestros hermanos deberían estar ayudándonos, pero los dos prefirieron escaparse por la ciudad para disfrutar de las últimas horas del año a solas. Quedamos en cenar con nuestros padres, y luego acudiríamos a Times Square para recibir el nuevo año.

Después de subir todas las cajas y maletas de Bella, me despedí de ella, y me marché a mi hogar. De mi armario saqué un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz. Complementé mi atuendo con chaqueta, cinturón y zapatos en marrón. El conjunto me lo había regalado Alice para navidad.

Ya dije que era un desastre para las dotes culinarias, pues era igual para la moda. Si no fuera por mi hermana mayor, iría todos los días a trabajar con el mismo traje. Diez minutos después, estaba completamente, vestido y afeitado llamando a la puerta de mi nueva vecina.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Bella espectacular, enfundada en unos pantalones que le hacían ver un culo increíblemente sexy e igual de alta que yo, gracias a sus tacones.

—Estas… Vaya. —No sabía qué decir. Estaba guapísima y tenía que pensar en cosas feas para no excitarme.

–Tú también estás muy guapo —me dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Adoraba eso en ella.

—Vámonos que nos están esperando. Recibí un mensaje de Alice preguntando si ya estamos de camino. Al parecer seremos los últimos en llegar.

—Hubiéramos llegado antes si Rosalie y Emmett nos hubieran echado la mano que nos prometieron.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de devolvérsela.

En el restaurante ya estaban todos esperándonos. Y por todos me refería a mis padres, los padres de Bella con sus respectivas parejas, mi hermana con su marido y los padres de este, Emmett y Rosalie. Saludamos a todos y nos sentamos, juntos. No es que me quejara, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil estar alrededor de Bella sin querer poner mis manos sobre ella.

La cena pasó relajada entre risas y buenos momentos. Después de poco menos de dos horas, nos dirigimos a la plaza como todo el mundo, a recibir el nuevo año, que esperaba que me trajese el amor que veía en mis hermanos. Hasta ahora ninguna chica me había interesado como Bella y esperaba poder conquistarla ya que no ha mostrado interés por otros compañeros de trabajo. Sé que le gustaban los hombres, porque hablamos de las respectivas parejas que tuvimos en la fase de conocernos.

La calle estaba a rebosar de personas eufóricas. Hacía frío, así que por el bien de mi hermana y mi pequeño sobrino que crecía en su interior, nos fuimos a los edificios colindantes, desde donde todavía podíamos ver el reloj que marcaría las doce campanadas. Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

 **10**

Miré a mis padres. Estaban cogidos de la mano con sonrisas eternas en sus rostros, mirándose con el mismo amor que se profesaban desde que tenía uso de razón.

 **9**

Observé a Jasper y Alice. Mi cuñado abrazaba a mi hermana por la espalda, ambos con las manos en su prominente vientre. Me encantaba su amor de película. Se casaron al año de conocerse. Amor a primera vista, lo llamó Alice.

 **8**

Le eché un vistazo a Renée y a Phil, que a pesar de su edad, parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados. Palabras de Bella, ya que no los conocía tanto.

 **7**

Vi a Peter y Charlotte, los suegros de mi hermana, con varios años de casados, incluso más que mis padres, pero a pesar del tiempo, se continuaban amando con la misma intensidad. Se conocieron, tal día como hoy, en esta misma calle, cuando apenas tenían veinte años, y desde entonces acudían todos los años, incluso el año que nació Jasper.

 **6**

Divisé a Charlie y a Sue, la pareja más comedida, según Bella su padre no era de muestras de cariño en público. Sin embargo, un aura de amor y felicidad los envolvían.

 **5**

Examiné a las parejas a mi alrededor. Como dice la canción _"Love is in the air"_. Todos se abrazaron. Suponía que para mantener el calor corporal.

 **4**

Los amigos que vinieron a recibir el año nuevo, algunos más emocionados que otros, estaban poseídos por el espíritu navideño. Espíritu que ya se podía pasar por mi casa. Desde que me fui a vivir solo, no había puesto árbol de navidad.

 **3**

La euforia comenzó a hacer eco en la calle, el nuevo año estaba más cerca. Los presentes se fijaban los propósitos para el año venidero, propósitos que, como cada año, no cumplirían. O al menos no todos.

 **2**

Contemplé a Bella. Era lo primero que quería que mis ojos captasen en el año nuevo. Me marcaría como propósito, conquistarla. Nada sobre dejar de fumar o de apuntarme a un gimnasio.

 **1**

—¡Feliz año nuevo! — exclamamos todos a una sola voz.

Todas las parejas que me rodeaban, se besaron. La última pareja que vi fue a Rose y Emmett. Si bien se comportaron durante las fiestas, debido a la visita de los padres de Rose, ahora dejaron ese remilgo a un lado y se estaban besando bajo de la lluvia de confeti*, que comenzó a caer cuando el reloj marcó las doce. Al menos es un beso casto y no de esos donde uno mete la lengua hasta la garganta del otro, los cuales en más de una ocasión, a Bella y a mí nos ha tocado presenciar.

En el fondo yo quería estar besando de la misma forma a Bella, pero ahora solo podía aspirar a darle un beso en la mejilla. Aunque solo tuviese un único propósito, pensaba cumplirlo antes de que finalizara este año. Pero eso será otra historia.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el OS como he indicado arriba escribí esto para un contest no gané pero me divertí en el camino.**

 **El Motivo de mi desaparición es que estoy sin PC y desde el móvil no me aclaro mucho para hacer ciertas cosas, este OS lo he subido porque ya lo tenía beteado y en la nube. Las actualizaciones de No a las esposas floreros tendrán que esperar hasta que me devuelvan el ordenador.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión para bien o para mal pero siempre desde el respeto sobe este OS.**

 **Con cariño, Tecupi.**


End file.
